My puzzle is solved
by Smileychameleon
Summary: Skye finally finds out the truth of who her parents are, but will the truth break her? Slight skyeward, Fitzsimmons, and Philinda.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr and decided to make it a story on here. Really crappy title, I'm going to change it when I think of a better one.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything involving Agents of shield or marvel. *sigh***

* * *

I just left Coulson's office after he told me he found the original of the redacted file on my parents. Something about the way he was talking and looking at me seemed odd…like he knew more but wasn't telling me. I didn't realize I was Standing in the hallway with a concentrated look on my face until Jemma appeared and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Everything okay Skye?" Ever since the Miles incident I found myself hanging out in the lab with Leo and Jemma a lot and we all got really close. I really trusted her and knew she had my back no matter what so I told her what happened.

"Coulson just told me that he got the original redacted file on my parents and he told me the person that dropped me off at the orphanage was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." She smiled at me but I could tell she was confused as to why I didn't look happy at knowing a little more about what happened. "But I think Coulson knows more than he told me."

"Oh my…why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I started to walk down to the lab where my laptop is.

"But Coulson will see what you are doing right away because of that bracelet." I didn't think about that. I won't be able to see anything important before Coulson comes down here and stops me. At my disappointed look Jemma looked at with a smile on her face. "But I think I can help." Just as she said that Leo walked in eating a sandwich. He looked at both of us.

"What did I miss?" After we filled him in he was onboard to help. Jemma and Leo were going to cause an electrical frequency that was going to replay the last fifteen minutes over and over again to make it look like I wasn't doing anything. Right before we were about to start I looked at Jemma and Leo. They were both so willing to get into trouble for me. No one's ever done anything like this for me before.

"Guys, even if I don't find anything, or don't like what I find, I just want to thank you guys for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"What are friends for, right?" The both gave me the biggest smiles.

"Okay let's get started"

An hour later I finally found something, my original birth certificate. I opened it and started to read it. I quickly scanned down to parents. What I saw made me feel sick.

_Father: Phillip Coulson_

_Mother: Melinda May_

I dropped my laptop on the table. I stood up and backed away slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jemma and Leo get up worriedly and rush over to me. But I couldn't process anything. I felt numb. They've known. They've known this entire damn time I was their daughter. I vaguely heard Jemma asking what was wrong.

"May…and…and Couson. They knew, all along." I muttered. They exchanged glances. Leo was the one that spoke up.

"Knew what?"

"Coulson and May are my parents." I gasped and slid to the ground. I vaguely heard Leo go get help and Jemma trying to comfort me. I heard footsteps running in. I think it was Leo, Ward, Coulson, and May. I heard shouting, and Jemma and Leo yelling at Coulson and May to go away. Grant bent down in front of me and his worried face was the last thing I saw before I was sucked into darkness.

* * *

**Liked it? Disliked it? Please review on what you thought. Future chapters will be longer I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, let me start off by saying I am so sorry for not updating sooner. With the holidays and all of the snow storms we are getting but you probably don't want to hear excuses so I'm jjust going to start with the story now.**

* * *

As I started to wake up I heard yelling outside my door. That's funny I don't ever remember going to sleep…and then it all came back to me. The birth certificate, my parent's, passing out. May and Coulson are my-my parents. I can't believe it! They knew this entire and time and never told me. I suddenly remembered the people arguing outside my door and listened to what was going on.

"Fitz, Simmons, Ward move out of the way and let us see her." Coulson shouted at them. I would have gone out there and yelled at Coulson for yelling at them but what I heard next made we wait.

"Sir, she had a panic attack when she found out! I highly doubt she wants to see either of you!" Ward yelled right back at Coulson. A panic attack?

"Ward, that's not for you to decide. This doesn't involve any of you-" I realized I started crying. Why? Why wouldn't they want me?

"Yes it does Agent May, it involves us because you hurt Skye, you hurt our friend, you hurt your daughter!" It was dead quiet after that but I'm not sure if it's because everyone was shocked Jemma would ever yell or if it's because they left. After a minute of silence I cracked my door open and looked out into the hallway. I saw Jemma sitting by my door and Leo and Ward pacing back and forth. I quickly wiped any stray tears away and pulled my door open all the way to let them know I was there. They all turned and just stared at me. I realized I probably looked terrible with tear stains on my face and my eyes all red and puffy but I didn't care and a part of me knew they didn't either.

"Hey guys." I whispered so quietly I'm surprised they heard me.

"Skye! Did, did you hear all that?" Leo asked nervously. I nodded silently with a sad smile on my face.

"How are you feeling?" Jemma asked me looking worried. I looked at all three of them and they all looked so worried about me.

"I'm fine guys." They all gave me knowing looks.

"Really I am." But I wasn't and that lie sounded fake even to me. Ward spoke up first.

"You know Skye, you don't always have to be the strong one. You don't always have to pretend like everything's alright." All my life I had to be the strong one, the one that the little kids could count on. I never was allowed to be the weak one because the younger kids at the orphanage needed me. If I didn't look after them no one would have, not even the adults who worked there. My entire life I had to keep all my emotions locked up inside me.

"If I'm not, who will be?" My voice broke mid-sentence and I started crying again. Ward who was closest to me at the time sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug and just held me as I cried. Jemma and Leo sat down on either side of us and rubbed my back. I cried the hardest I have ever cried. I don't understand why they didn't want to keep me. I don't understand why they would send me away to that orphanage. Haven't they ever heard stories of how orphans get treated at orphanages and foster homes? All the pain I've ever suffered was because of them. All the times I felt alone, unwanted, unloved was because of them. Or maybe it wasn't even them. Maybe it's just me that was the problem. I mean no one ever wanted to adopt me. None of the foster homes wanted to keep me. There must be something wrong with me that no one has ever wanted me.

I kept crying for what must have been over an hour. When I finished crying I pulled away from them.

"I-I'm going to get something to eat." I said as I stood up. They all got up also and backed out of my bunk.

"Would you like us to join you? I make a pretty good sandwich. Unless someone throws it away again." Leo threw Grant a look and I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"No thanks guys, I just want to think for a bit. I'll be okay I promise." I gave them all a smile and walked to the kitchen. As I heated up some left over soup from the night before I had to wonder, will I be okay?

* * *

**Okay guys that's chapter two. I really hope you like it. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. And again I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. But thank you so freaking much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means so much that you guys like it! Hopefully I will update much much sooner and please review. Thanks guys!**

**-Olivia**


End file.
